


Two of Us

by BadBadBucky



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBadBucky/pseuds/BadBadBucky
Summary: A short fic for the Spontaneous Kiss Kiss Event! Based off the song Two of Us by the Beatles. Kateyboosh sent me the wonderful prompt.
Relationships: Howard Moon/Vince Noir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Trash Triplets Present (to our own surprise): The Completely Spontaneous Kiss Kiss Week Collection





	Two of Us

They had started the morning with an argument, as they often did. Howard insisted that both he and Vince wear their raincoats, even though there was not a cloud in the sky, because the Weather Report Weather Report--a weather report set to the music of Weather Report--had said it was going to rain. 

Instead it had been quite warm and by noon Vince could feel his hair going flat under his rhinestone studded rain hat. Mucking out the lion cages was sweaty work without adding being encased in rubber, but every time Vince tried to get out of his raincoat, Howard had come round and insisted he keep it on. So, Vince had been heading for a right strop even before they were instructed by Fossil to go pick up a Jackalope from a shady American exotic animal dealer. Everything had quickly gone sideways when, due to them wearing the exact same raincoats as a pair of different men who were purchasing a Liger had been instructed to wear to meet their own shady exotic animal dealer, and so through a series of unfortunate events they had been chased through a strawberry field by a Liger, and then briefly placed in a human zoo, before managing to escape back to their van.

Howard put the van in gear and peeled out of the parking lot. It was still several hours before they would get back to the zoo. For a long time, neither of them said anything. Just sat in dead silence. Another close call. 

Then, Howard put on the radio. After a while, Vince began to hum along. Both of them rolled down their windows. They were out of the city, driving through the bright sunny hills. Vince put his crossed arms on the edge of the window and rested his head on them, allowing the breeze to tousle his shaggy blond hair and the sun to warm his face. 

Vince liked these times best, when he and Howard were driving home after some grand adventure. There was nothing like almost dying to make you glad you were alive. 

“Howard, stop the car,” Vince said, urgently. 

Howard slammed on the brakes. “What, what is it?” he said, fear creeping into his voice. 

Vince leaned over and kissed him, deeply. Howard’s hands flapped like nervous birds around Vince’s head, before gently alighting on his shoulders. Vince cupped Howard’s face in his hands. Slipping in just a bit of cheeky tongue before pulling away. 

“And what on Earth was that for?” Howard demanded. His hands still rested on Vince’s shoulders, fiddling with the collar of his zoo jacket, which Vince had been wearing under the long abandoned rain coat. 

“Cos we made it! And I’m happy! And I thought what is the one thing that would make this moment perfect and the answer was obvious, kiss Howard. So I did it,” Vince said.

“W-well th-that’s--”

“Didn’t you like it?” Vince asked.

“Well of course I did, but that is hardly the point,” Howard said. “You can’t just go around kissing people because you’re happy that’s not…what are you smiling at?”

Indeed, Vince was smiling, even in the face of all of Howard’s bluster. “You said you liked it.”

“Yes, I suppose I did,” Howard said, as if ceding the point was physically painful for him. 

“You’re looking pretty happy Howard,” Vince said, poking his tongue into his cheek, engaging flirt mode. “Wanna kiss me about it?”

Howard did.

After a time, Howard got the van back on the road. Heading home. Another adventure, safe and together. 

The End


End file.
